


In The Cage Of The Past

by TrishaCollins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishaCollins/pseuds/TrishaCollins
Summary: After the "Belly Of The Weblum", Acxa considers what it all meant.





	In The Cage Of The Past

“So you retrieved it?” Lotor asked, brow furrowed as he stared at her. Concerned, she thought, it had been a dangerous mission. But she knew what she was doing. He need not have wasted his worry, but she appreciated it. 

“Enough to suit our purposes, sir.” She answered, leaning back in the chair. “We should be back in a little more than a varga.”

“Were you seen?” 

She closed her eyes, brief, absorbing everything that had happened still. The young half-galra, the fight through the Weblum, the comfort of fighting back to back with someone she did not know but who seemed to mesh with her, to move with her. Like the others did. But she let none of that affect how she delivered her report. “Two of the Paladins were there, the Red and the Yellow. They left with considerably more scaultrite than I did. Orders?” 

Lotor paused, considering. “Did you interact with them?”

“The yellow one left to antagonize the Weblum, but the Red Paladin and I fought our way through the Weblum’s defenses.” 

Zethrid flicked an ear, turning her head to peer at her.

“He fought _with_ you?” Lotor looked briefly curious and faintly concerned. 

“No. We fought together.” She knew better than to misspeak, to allow her words to be interpreted. “He guarded me.”

Lotor paused, folding his hands. “Interesting. Let them have the scaultrite. I believe this could work in our favor. Surely they intend to antagonize my father with whatever they want to use it for. The distraction will only serve to further conceal our plans.” 

She nodded, keeping herself contained. She hadn’t let herself consider the Red Paladin yet. Or how she felt about anything. Later, when she was home, she might allow herself to ponder it. 

Lotor waited another moment, seeming to expect more from her, then gave a small nod. “Return. We can discuss this more when you arrive.”

The screen went blank.

“Acxa has a crush!” Zethrid crowed. “On one of the paladins!” 

She shook her head, easing herself back in her chair and closing her eyes, running through her physical checklist. A few aches, probably more than one bruises, but thanks to the Red Paladin, no permanent damage. 

Just like all the rest. 

It shouldn’t bother her. She knew that. He was no enemy of hers, not yet, but he also wasn’t an ally or even someone whose opinion she should value.

But the words had struck some cord within her, plucked it with the edge of something familiar, and left her vibrating with its energy.

She let her body relax, forced it really, because every muscle was a knot inside her. 

She kept seeing those odd purple eyes on that unnaturally pale face. The feeling of familiarity wouldn’t leave her. 

She forced her body to sleep, forced herself into a state of calm that wasn’t natural. 

She dreamed. 

It was a familiar dream, hiding beneath a bed, pressed against another body, small, warm, safe. 

“Sh, shhhh. Just stay quiet.” The voice above them was soft, warmth oozing down into their small space. 

“We need to go. If we stay here…” Another voice, just as familiar, just as safe. 

She pressed closer to her companion, fingers curling into theirs, warm breath echoing in the small space.

“If we move, they’ll see us.” The warm voice murmured. 

“If we don’t, they’ll catch us.” 

The little shape pressed against her made a tiny, rattling noise of fear. She turned on instinct, burrowing into his hair, mouth open in little pants. They were together, together was safe. 

He mouthed her shoulder.

The darkness around them was invaded, arms reaching in, pulling them apart. Pulling apart the safeness.

“-xa?” Zethrid’s hand gripped her shoulder, shook her roughly. “Hey, wake up. Wake up. We’re back.”

She shook off the dregs of the dream, squeezing her eyes tightly shut for a moment as she pushed it away. “Already?”

Zethrid gave her an odd look. “You sure you didn’t get hurt back there?”

“I’m fine.” She said as clearly as she could, pushing past Zethrid’s unwanted concern to walk out of the ship.

She was fine. Everything was fine. 

It never helped to think about the past.


End file.
